


The Coven

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, Witches, gahyeon is the baby, mainly dadong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: 6 witches that have been hurt by those around them form a coven to make sure it never happens again. Dami and Handong are hanging out with each other when Dong's cat brings them a baby.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, two children made a pact. The sisters Minji and Bora promised that they would always love and protect each other, no matter what. As they grew up, their beauty blossomed, and many suitors came to win their hand in marriage, but they still did not forget their promise. 

One day, Bora fell in love with a sharp eyed maiden, Lee Siyeon. Their affair lasted 8 months, before the other villagers found out. Disgusted, they left them to die in the forest. They did not account for Kim Minji. 

She joined them in the forest, and they found an old house to take refuge in. There, they started their little coven, learned witchcraft, and  _ burned the village to the ground _ . Minji and Bora became Jiu and Sua and the three of them swore to never let themselves be hurt again.

It was three centuries later when they stumbled across two best friends in their forest. The quieter one had been caught reading and learning herself, and teaching it to her best friend. Lee Yoobin escaped the basement they left her in, cut her hair short, and was about to leave when her only friend, Kim Yoohyeon, left with her. The girls adopted them into their coven, and Dami was born.

The girls learned that music was the key to their powers, and so they sang every night, Sua creating dances for them. Jiu took a quick liking to Yoohyeon, and it took 150 years for them to finally court each other.

100 years after Dami and Yoohyeon joined, they discovered another witch, one brought all the way from a land called China, who sang the songs of her people to enchant those around her. Her name was Handong, and she had been abandoned by her family and closest friends. The Coven took her in and promised to never leave her.

  
  


**____________________**

“Dami! Dami! Wake up!” The only thing that answered was a loud groan.

“Yooh, I love you, but what could  _ possibly  _ be so important right now.” Dami sat up and glared at her best friend.

“You like Handong!”

“Oh my  _ god _ . Leave me alone.”

“Not until you admit it!”

“Yooh, it’s 2 AM. Go leave me alone before Jiu-unnie thinks you’ve been kidnapped.” She smirked when she saw the horror on the other’s face.

“Fine. But we will revisit this!”

Dami groaned.

**____________________**

_ I just wanna make you scream~ _

The girls finished their choreo, with Jiu playing the piano. Dami was in the corner reading. She managed to do her rapping while still reading, a skill the others thought impressive. Jiu thought back to what Yoohyeon had told her earlier, and decided to test that theory. She started playing July 7th, and waited for the last part. Yooh caught on quickly to her scheme

Dami couldn’t concentrate. It took her noticeably longer to read the pages, and she had to reread a couple of them. Finally, the last part of the song came.

_ I feel so far away~ _

Her ears turned pink at Handong’s part, and she could feel Yooh smirking through her singing. Jiu noticed too, and felt a little guilty, so she decided to make it up to her.

“Dami, come up here.” She felt the girl’s inquisitive and slightly threatening glare. Nevertheless, she sat down near the piano and watched Jiu play the intro to Jazz Bar, one of her favorites. She smiled.

(And if, a little ways away, a certain Chinese witch saw that smile, and wished for nothing but to be the princess to her prince, then it was nobody else’s business.)

_ I think I love you, _

_ Oh, I love you, _

_ Oh, I like you,  _

_ Maybe you feel it too? _

As the last parts of the song played, Dami and Handong made eye contact, then smiled softly at each other, neither knowing of the other’s increasing heart rate.

**____________________**

“Dami? What are you doing out here?” Handong stepped out onto a hidden area on the roof, with fairy lights, various flowers, books, and Dami.

“Handong?” She turned around.

“Yeah. What is this place?”

“Secret place. Me and Yooh built this, originally just for us, but Jiu-unnie found out, so she comes here sometimes too.”

“I feel like I’m trespassing.” That got a laugh out of Dami, who’s laughter was like beautiful glass bells.

“You’re not, as long as you keep it a secret from Sua-unnie and Siyeon-unnie.”

“Alright, then. You have my word, Prince Dami.” As soon as she said that, she mentally kicked herself. Why did she have to be so embarrassing? But the so-called prince merely turned around, smirking.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my job, Princess Handong?” They laughed together. “How’d you find this place anyway?”

“I, uh, heard you humming.”

“Is that so? I’m sorry for waking you up.” She frowned.

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping anyway.” It’s true, she wasn’t. Handong had taken a liking to the short-haired witch when she first joined, but she couldn’t believe it manifested into a crush. (She could, though. It was impossible not to notice how amazing she was.)

Suddenly, though, Handong felt her familiar, Nannan, calling her. It was a distress call.

“Dong? Is there something wrong?”

“I think there’s something wrong with Nannan.”

“We’d better go. Come on, where is he?”

“In the front of the house.”

They teleported there, only to find the grey cat with… a small basket?

“Nannan, what-” Suddenly the basket started crying.

“Oh my god.”

“Is that a baby? Nannan!” While Handong was telepathically scolding her familiar, Dami cut in.

“It doesn’t matter why your familiar decided to bring in a baby, at least not if he didn’t kidnap it,” she gave him a look, to which the feline shook his head. “Good. Point is, he brought it here for some reason and it’s really cold outside, so let’s all go inside and debate on what to do with a baby at…” Dami checked her pocket watch, “2 AM. Lovely.” She took the baby out of the basket and began walking inside, humming softly. The others followed, but not before the orange-haired witch gave her cat the stink-eye.

Once they were inside the kitchen, Dami immediately started raiding the kitchen, whilst holding the baby in one hand. It was incredibly domestic, and Handong had to fight a blush at the thought. After a while, baby milk was produced, put in a bottle, and the witch and her familiar simply stared at the other feeding the tiny infant.

“How do you know how to take care of a baby?” Handong blurted.

“Ah… Yoohyeon and I were the oldest children in the village, but she was never serious, even then, so I ended up babysitting most of the children.” She smiled softly. 

“What are we going to name it?” To which Dami frowned.

“Don’t call the baby an it, that’s rude. If I’m right they’re a-” she inspected the child further. “- girl. What do you want to name her?”

“Hmmmm.” It didn’t take much thought to decide. “Gahyeon.” She didn’t know why, but it felt right, and there was a tingle in the back of her mind.

“Nice choice. Gahyeonie it is. I assume we’re going to raise it?” Nannan nodded. “Then we should prepare the necessary items and tell the other girls.”

“Do you really want to wake up the couples this early? Besides, we don’t know if Sua-unnie and Siyeon-unnie are in Leader’s room anyway.” Handong pointed out, to which Dami groaned.

“We’ll just have to keep it in our rooms. I’ll magick up a crib, but is it okay if we stay in your room?”

“B-Both of you?”

“Well, yes. After all, the protection of two witches is better than one, and I don’t think either of us wants to leave her alone anyway.”

“Fair point.” When they got to the room, Dami placed Gahyeon into the crib and lied down on the couch.

“Oh no, you should sleep on the bed.”

“It’s fine, Dong, I’m a guest. Your bed is too soft for me anyway, Princess.” She teased.

“I-I, w-well, fine. Good night.” She blushed.

“Good night.”

**____________________**

“Dami?! Why are you in Dong-Dong’s room?! And where did you get a baby?! Did you guys finally-mmmph!” 

“Yooh, I swear to god, you are too loud. If you wake up Gahyeonie and she starts crying, I  _ will  _ murder you.”

“You named her already?!”

“What did I  _ just  _ say?”

Thankfully, it was Handong, and not Gahyeon, who woke next.

“Why is it so noisy?”

“This overgrown puppy broke into your room.”

“Mmmm. Wait, shit, Gahyeon!”

“She knows.”

“How’d you two get a baby so quickly anyway?”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Yooh, it’s not ours. Shut up about that. Dong’s cat brought it in early this morning.”

“And you two were together?” Yoohyeon wiggled her eyebrows at the pair who were starting to resemble tomatoes.

“She found the secret place.” The oversized puppy wiggled her eyes even more, before turning to Handong.

“Do  _ not  _ tell Sua-unnie and Siyeon-unnie.” She managed to be surprisingly threatening.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Guys, what’s taking you so lo- oh my god, that’s a baby!” Jiu peeked her head into the doorway, jaws almost to the floor.

“Set milk please. We’ll explain during breakfast.”

After they explained, the coven set a schedule where each couple (excluding Dami and Handong, but they were trying to change that) looked after little Gahyeon for a week. Even still, she seemed to like the pair that found her the most, leading to some teasing about them being her actual parents. The coven gained a 7th member, and all was good.

**____________________**

Two years later, Handong and Dami weren’t exactly girlfriends yet, but still looked after Gahyeon with care, and flirted quite a lot. This frustrated the other girls quite a bit, especially Yoohyeon, who had said, “For god’s sake Yoobin!” (and you could tell it was bad since she used her original name) “You two literally have pet names for each other! She calls you ‘my prince’ and you call her ‘princess’! You two kiss each other on the cheek! Just date already!”

But they still did not. One day, Handong walked into Dami’s room, only to find her pacing.

“Dami?”

“Hey, Princess.”

“Why are you pacing like that?”

Dami looked up and Handong could see the nervousness and excitement in her eyes.

“I, uh, had a crazy idea, but I really want to try it, so I was about to go get Jiu-unnie-”

“What is it?”

“So you know how we’ve been stuck in this forest mansion for almost a thousand years?”

“Yes,” She said cautiously, and she did  _ not  _ like where this was going.

“I want to explore the outside world!”

Oh. Handong thought.  _ Oh. _ She felt her heart crack once more with betrayal that had come about centuries ago, and followed her to today. It was with a shaky voice that she started.

“How long would you be gone?”

“I’m thinking about it, still, it’s a new plan and-”

“What about Gahyeon? Dami, what about  _ me _ ? You all promised you wouldn’t leave, and now you want to go back to that world that betrayed you?” Though the promise part didn’t sound quite right.

“Dong, I-”

“No! If you want to leave so badly, do it! If that’s what you really want, go do it.” Her voice softened, but was no less heartbroken. “Just don’t expect me to still be here for you when you finally decide to come back.” She stormed out of the room.

Dami let out one shaky sob, then started overflowing with pain. How could she be so stupid to ignore Handong’s abandonment issues? How could she simply hope that they were no more, just because of a few centuries difference?

Her heartbreak accidentally fueled her magic, and she let out one bright burst of light before collapsing. She had forgotten that Gahyeon was in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Dami woke up to Gahyeonie shaking her awake, crying. She had a killer headache, and was in the middle of the forest. She took out her pocket watch to see how many hours of daylight they had left to get back to the mansion, but… They were about 600 years in the past. What had happened?

Still, she was conscious enough to think that she shouldn't be in the manison as she magicked up a small pack to carry Gahyeon on her back, while she found materials for a house. It took a while, but she managed to create a 1 room house, though she was exhausted. Dami immediately put the baby in a crib and crashed on the bed.

**____________________**

“Unnie? Unnie! Whas wong wit you?” Dami blearily opened her eyes, sitting up to find Gahyeon on her bed, shaking her awake.

“Oh. Good morning Gahyeonie.”

“Mo’nin. Whes de odder unnies?” Dami sighed again, as she remembered the past events.

“I’m so sorry, Gahyeonie, I-” her voice broke as tears spilled out.

“Unnie?” Tears filled the little one’s eyes as well.

“I just- It hurt  _ so much _ , and I know it was my fault, but know I’ve landed us both here, and-”

“Wha?”

“Ah,” She sniffled. “You remember how us unnies taught you magic?”

“Yes! Yes! I can make wittle balls!”

“I accidentally used some, and now we’re very far back into the past.”

“Farther than the other unnies?”

“No… they should still be in the big house. But we can’t go there, Gahyeonie.”

“Why?” She tilted her head.

“Because then there would be two Dami-unnies, and that would be bad.”

The little one didn’t look like she quite understood, but nodded her head anyway.

“No big house?”

“No big house. I’m sorry. Please don’t go near it, and stay away from your unnies.”

“Ok-ay!”

**____________________**

Dami became Lee Yoobin again, grew her hair out long, and dyed it as blue as the roses from the mansion.

Gahyeon became very sensitive to emotions. She was able to understand why she couldn’t see the unnies at age 4, but it broke Dami’s heart to know that she didn’t quite remember them as well. She taught her magic, while trying to bring them back to her time. 

One day, a knock was heard on the door. She hid a 6-year-old Gahyeon and opened it, only to find… an exhausted Handong on the verge of collapse. She took her inside before she fell and put her on the couch. Smiling sadly, she ran her hands through the other girl’s hair.

“I’m so sorry, Princess. It’s good to see you again.” She whispered.

“Unnie?”

“Ah, sorry I didn’t get you out of your secret place.”

“It’s okay! She looks familiar. Is she another unnie?”

“Yes, Gahyeonie. But do not tell her what happened. She is from the past, and won’t remember.”

**____________________**

“W-What happened? Where am I!”

“Oh, you’re awake! Unnie! She woke up!”

“A… child?” Soon, an unfamiliar woman with long blue hair walked into the room. Across her face painted a certain emotion, but it was tucked away too quickly for her to recognize it. Handong could feel a powerful aura of magic radiating from her, and it scared her.

“I bet you want an explanation.” Handong nodded. “Are you familiar with the magic arts? Well, the two of us are witches. You can call me Yoobin, and this is Gahyeon. There… are other witches in this forest, but they don’t know of us and we’d rather them not to. You came to our doorstep a few days ago and collapsed, so we’ve been taking care of you.”

“Ah, thank you so much! I actually know the basics of magic myself. Why do you avoid the other witches? Are they dangerous?”

“Well, they  _ are  _ very powerful, but no. It’s a personal reason.”

“I see. Well, I should be going. Thank you so much for your help.”

“Where will you go?”

“I…” 

“If you have nowhere to be, then stay here. I could use an extra hand with Gahyeonie, and you seem trustworthy. I could even teach you magic.”

“You’d really do all that for a stranger?” Yoobin smiled sadly for some reason.

“Of course.”

**____________________**

  
  


Handong got along very well with the other two, though Yoobin confused her. The woman called her Princess once by accident, which surprised her, because  _ how did she know _ , but it didn’t seem like she knew at the same time. It seemed more intimate than her former title, so she let her call her that. 

One day, as she was re-dying her hair orange, she saw Yoobin, humming to herself. She wasn’t doing anything special, just teaching Gahyeon potions, but to her, it was beautiful.  _ Ah,  _ Handong thought to herself,  _ I’ve caught feelings. This should be fun. _

When Handong confessed her love, Yoobin looked conflicted. “Are you sure?” she had kept asking and asking.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Handong, I-”

“Do you like me back? Do you want to be in a relationship? It’s yes or no. I'll respect your choice either way.”

“Well, yes, of course, but-”

“Then that’s your answer. Let yourself be happy, Yoobin.”

“I- You don’t even know what I’ve done.”

“No, but for now, this is enough.”

**_________________** **___**

Her research was endlessly confusing as well. She had asked, but she never really got any answers. 

“What is your research for?” It seemed the other witch had had enough, because she just rubbed her forehead and turned to Handong.

“Where do you come from?”

“Hey! I asked you first!”

“Who are you, Gahyeon?”

“I- Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“As long as you don’t tell anyone about my research and why in return.”

“Fine. I used to actually be a princess.” She smiled at the other witch’s mock gasp.

“Hmm. No wonder you still act like one,” she teased.

“Oh, hush. Anyway, I was betrayed by my family and accused of a crime I did not commit. I escaped my prison on execution day, and kept running until I ended here.” For some reason, Yoobin muttered about how it was all her fault?

“Okay. Um, Gahyeon and I are from centuries into the future. My research is because I want to time travel back. Those witches I told you about? They are my coven, and past me has already joined them.”

“Why did you end up here?” Yoobin grimaced.

“I- You’re going to join that coven sometime in the next year.” She continued, ignoring Handong’s gasp. “The two of us found Gahyeon because your familiar brought her to the mansion. Two years later, I… betrayed your trust, and accidentally stranded Gahyeon and I here. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Wha-”

“You know better now, don’t you. It hasn’t happened to me, so how could I judge you for it?”

“But it will-”

“That doesn’t matter right now. My thing is, why don’t you just stay here? Isn’t that easier? We can join the coven together.” She knew she was being selfish, but she didn’t care.

“Handong… This is for Gahyeon. She deserves to grow up with her unnies, unnies that remember her as a baby, and I don’t think two of me could ever meet. Besides, even if I come back when other me time travels, that won’t be for another couple centuries. Also… I don’t think I could stand to be around the other unnies when they don’t remember me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” she sighed.

“Handong. I promise you, even if I leave, I’ll always come back to you, okay?” She smiled, and it brightened when the other returned it.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Mmm. Love you.” They both froze. Handong continued, kissing Yoobin on the lips.

“So do I.”

**____________________**

The coven was going to find Handong in a few days, so Yoobin and Gahyeon had to leave. They all had a big group hug.

“Remember your promise, okay? And Gahyeonie, be good when you meet your other unnies.”

“Ok!”

“Of course, Princess. Sorry I didn’t leave much of the milk left.” Yoobin chuckled when Handong slapped her, scandalized. Gahyeon didn’t hear as she was already setting up her part of the portal. They embraced each other one last time before the other two stepped into a portal and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Saddened, but kept up by the promise, Handong decided to go ahead and finish the milk. As she drank it all to the last drop, the memories of her, Yoobin, and Gahyeon all flashed through her head, before it all slipped away. Handong found the cottage on her own, taught herself magic, and lived there alone for 2 years. Just like that, all those memories were lost, all except the promise, which retreated to the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey~ so i just thought of this fic while i was imagining possible endings for The First-Born Scam by WiFiHoo. i do that sometimes. i obviously didn't want to make this an exact copy, so i edited it a bit. please check out WiFiHoo if you want more dadong, also they're a great author.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami and Gahyeon come back.

Handong stormed out of Dami’s room, hurt. She walked all the way to the secret place, hiding in the big fluffy pillows, not caring if Dami would find her. She needed this. About 5 minutes later, a bright blue glow came out from one of the windows. Specifically, Dami’s window. She rushed to the room, finding the other 4 in front of her door. They opened it, and all that stood in the middle was a single blue rose.

**____________________**

Jiu performed all the magic she could, searching for the two, but she never found them. The only thing she could feel was the overwhelming feeling of sorrow practically radiating from the room. All the girls were devastated but perhaps Yoohyeon and Handong the most. So she did what she could, but this was something a piano couldn’t fix.

**____________________**

Yoohyeon wanted to be mad at Dong-Dong, she really did. After all, she caused her best friend so much sorrow, enough for her to be god knows where. But she knew it wasn’t fair. Handong was afraid she would lose her, and to be honest, she would’ve felt the same way. So all she could do was cry.

**____________________**

Siyeon missed her. Dami was always either the voice of reason, balancing out their loudness, or joining them in it (she was a genius prankster). But now the big mansion was always quiet. It was stuffy, cold, and quiet. She hated it.

**____________________**

Sua missed the effect Dami brought to their music. Minji only played the piano for their lullabies now, and that was the days she wasn’t comforting someone or searching for them, which wasn’t a lot. They never had music anymore, nobody could do the raps quite like Dami, and all the slow songs were her favorite. Each session only ended in tears. Since music was the key to their power, the girls lived practically magicless. Each spell was weaker the more their depression grew.

**____________________**

The girls were slowly moving on from their youngest family members. They didn’t know a Gahyeon mature enough for them to have a coherent conversation, but they missed her nonetheless. Ever since Handong saw the blue light, she had been having strange dreams. It was of her old cottage in the woods, but Dami was there. Though she looked different, she could tell. Gahyeon was there, but she never saw her, only heard her. And for some reason, she called Dami a different name. It would elude her every time.

One day, the blue light came again, in front of the mansion. The floodgates opened, and Handong was struck all at once with her missing memories. Lee Yoobin, Gahyeon, time travel, their promise, the goddamned  _ milk _ . All the girls were out there, and she rushed to the outside, remembering their promise.

**____________________**

Yoobin opened her eyes to the mansion. A quick check of her pocket watch, and they were back. Back to unnies that remembered her and Gahyeon. 

“Gahyeonie, look! We did it!”

“Really, unnie? This is it!”

Yoobin wrapped up the 8-year-old in a hug, swinging her around. Soon the other girls came out.

“Look, those are your other unnies.”

“Where's the other Handong-unnie?” Yoobin grimaced.

“She’ll be out soon, I’m sure. And I’ll really be in for it.”

“Dami!” she flinched. It had been so long since she had heard her other name.

“What the hell happened to you?!”

“Your hair! It’s so pretty!”

“Gahyeonie?”

“Hi, unnies?”

“AH! You’re so big now!” 

All their comments were drowned out by Handong.

“Lee Yoobin!” She yelled. The others were confused by the use of her old name. As far as they knew, Handong didn't even know that name.

“... Hey Princess.”

“That’s all you have to say?!” she slapped her. “Why would you do that?!” She hugged the other girl, sobbing, and they sank to the ground. They both knew she wasn’t talking about the time travel.

The other girls were confused when Gahyeon muttered,  _ She really drank the milk. Crap. _

“Hey. Look at me, Princess. I kept my promise, didn’t I?” Yoobin tilted the other’s head up.

“I- yeah, you did. Doesn’t mean you had to make me forget about it.” Handong whispered.

“Don’t ever forget about it okay?”

“Of course not, my prince.”

_ Even if I leave, I’ll always come back to you. Always. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~ 
> 
> Btw, when it says Sua just missed Dami's effect on their music, please dont take it the wrong way. She must have missed her as much as the others, but i didn't rly know how to phrase that. 
> 
> Anyway, Handong's coming back! I became an insomnia a few weeks before BOCA was released, so im excited to have her back and kind of "meet her."

**Author's Note:**

> Handong in July 7th is a blessing. Anyway, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got carried away. Have fun~


End file.
